Catman
by 000000matt
Summary: This is my first story. Be warned. No lemons/bashing/slash. This is a gamer Naruto fic with a twist i think most people will enjoy. OC.
1. Chapter 1

Catman Chapter 1

I woke up to the odd sight of a blue screen hovering in front of my face.

**Congratulations! You were picking up some spare change that was lying on the road when you were run over by a car and died! Your soul has been taken from your original dimension and shoved into a new body in a different one. Because… fuck you that's why. I don't need to justify myself to YOU! Anyways to spice things up a little I stole an idea from this Korean web comic I like called 'The Gamer' and gave you video game powers! Now I promise I won't be messing around with you anymore from now on so you're on your own. Good luck!**

'I… I don't know what to say. I remember getting hit by that car and then… I guess I died. But then I got reborn in some alternative dimension because some being of supreme power was bored? It's... Actually a better explanation than some of those other shitty fanfics I've read, since at least the supreme being didn't try to justify itself.'

That was when I realized another one of the… shall we say interesting things that the BoSP did to me. I was furry. Not like those creepy guys who REALLY like animals, no, I mean that I was covered in fur. And I was sitting down on my stomach with all of my legs underneath me. When I stood up and tried to walk over to a nearby pool of water to check my reflection I kept tripping over my legs. All FOUR of them! Looking into the pool of water I saw a face, and whiskers, and realized that…

'OH MY GOD I'M A CAT. I **love** cats!'

After I got over myself and sat back down next to the pool of water I immediately tried to activate the different commands that I remembered from 'The Gamer'.

'Skills, Stats, Options.'

"Meew, mew, MEW"

… Of course it couldn't be that easy. So after I calmed down I tried to think 'skills' REALLY LOUDLY.

**Skills:**

**[Gamer's Mind (Passive) LvMax]**

Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological status effect. Has added benefit of hiding all evidence of your past life from mind probes.

**[Gamer's Body (Passive) LvMax]**

Grants a body that allows the user to live the real world like a game. Sleeping in a bed restores HP, CP and removes most status effects.

'Thank god I don't have to say everything out loud, I bet I would look like a tool saying all my moves out loud whenever I have to fight. Can you imagine saying **PUNCH, KICK **whenever you want to punch or kick someone? Talk about a bullet dodged.'

'And now… STATS'

**Name: **?

**Title: **The Gamer

**Level: **1** Next Level: **0.00%

**Affiliation: **?

**HP: **50/50

**CP:** 80/80

**STR: **4

**VIT: **5

**DEX: **10

**INT: **1 (10)=11

**WIS: **5 (10)=15

**SPD:** 7

**Status: **Catman (+3 DEX &amp; +2 WIS per level) Reincarnated (+10 INT &amp; +10 WIS)

**Description: **Just your average guy in his previous life, Bob has been reincarnated into a cat with 'The Gamer' powers. Surprise!

**Points: **0

**Ryo: **0

'Hey I have a name! Its… whatever I want it to be! Hell ya, but still… I got a funny feeling about what universe he threw me in to. CP, Ryo… I'm in Naruto. Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be? Why wouldn't I be in one of the COOLEST universe EVER! Plot aside that is. And I guess I'm just going to assume that illusion barriers aren't a thing without Gaia around to enforce it.'

I decided that if I am going to do this I'm going to do it right. So I tapped a question mark in the upper right corner of the screen to see how all my stats work.

**HP= VITx10 **The amount Health Points that you have.

**CP= (VIT+INT) x5 **Chakra Points. The combination of your physical (VIT) and mental energy's (INT) become your chakra (CP).

**STR:** Strength effects how much damage your physical and weapon attacks deal and how much damage your blocks reduce. Your strength plus your dexterity divided by 2 determines your speed.

**VIT: **Vitality impacts your total HP, endurance, and chakra. The more vitality you have the more damage you can take and the longer you can fight. This also impacts how quickly you recover HP and CP. The amounts of vitality that you have plus the amount of intelligence that you have multiplied by 5 determines your chakra.

**DEX: **Dexterity effects how well you can dodge attacks and how accurate your own attacks are. Speed is determined by adding your dexterity and strength before dividing it in 2.

**INT: **Intelligence impacts your total CP, and how quickly your CP recovers. This also impacts your ability to learn and memorize information. The amount of intelligence that you have plus the amount of vitality you have multiplied by 5 determines your chakra.

**WIS: **Wisdom affects how smart you are and how well you can use what you know. This also has a massive impact on your chakra control.

**SPD= (STR+DEX)/2 **Speed is specifically how fast you move. It's a combination of your STR for power and your DEX for nimbleness.

'So according to this I **really** need to work on my VIT since it's connected to both my HP and my CP. In addition to that I also need to work on my STR, DEX, INT, WIS. Come onnnnn.'

After I realized how underpowered I was at the moment I closed my stat page and started to look around the clearing that I was in at the moment. It was a fairly typical forest, lots of trees, leaves, and furry things. But that was when I heard some noise in the otherwise silent forest coming from further into the forest. Deciding to check it out I started to make use of my new found catty DEX and reoriented myself with my new body while I walked in the direction of the noise.

Hearing the noise get louder I stopped at the edge of a clearing and stared. I stared at one of the most important events in the world of Naruto, Iruka jumping in to save Naruto from Mizuki's giant shuriken. As the touching scene played out in front of me my only thought was, what do I do? I had read the manga, not the anime so no knowledge of filler episodes, but I knew all the important plot points and I knew that in the end there's a happy ever after. So… what should I do? I mean, there's probably alternative universes and the like so if I don't do anything I might just get fucked over later on.

And besides… this is my chance to become a badass. I can't, in good conscience pass this opportunity up. With this my decision is made, to help Naruto become Hokage and to save the WHOLE WORLD. No pressure.

A blue window popped up in front of my face making me jump in shock.

**Quest Alert**

**Overkill: Help Naruto beat Mizuka**

**Mizuka is going down. Naruto doesn't really need your help, but offer it anyways! Deal 100 or more damage to Mizuki. **

**Bonus: Defeat Mizuki yourself.**

**Completion Award: 1000 Exp**

**Join Naruto's Party (He will bring you on missions)**

**Bonus: ?**

**Completion Failure: Death or the fate worse than death**

**Either Die or become a minor character **

**Yes – N**

'Hell Ya! Lets go kick this guys ass!'

Looking around the clearing I realized that while I was busy with my epiphany and reading the quest description they had all left the clearing. Rushing forwards I quickly found a blood trail and started to follow it out of the clearing. I remember that it was Mizuki that caught Iruka first so if I keep following him I should be able to get my shot at that 100 damage.

Ignoring a few pings I took a minute to climb a really tall tree so I could keep following the trail that Iruka left. Jumping from branch to branch was terrifying but I kept at until I came into view of what looked like Naruto hitting Iruka. Staying in the trees I observed them as they talked, with what I am assuming was Mizuki's mandatory villain montage.

Waiting until I saw Naruto reveal himself and unleash the clones I dived down from the treetops just as the first clones got to Mizuki. I landed right on his head and held on as hard as I could. As he screamed all the Naruto clones stopped in their tracks and stared at me clawing his scalp off. In intense pain and shock from seeing 'The Demon Brat' summon 1000+ clones Mizuki drew a kunai and tried to stab the object ripping into his head.

Jumping off his head to the ground to dodge the kunai I almost laughed when I saw him collapse with that same kunai sticking out of his head.

**Completion Awarded: 1000 Exp**

**Bonus Awarded: 10000 Exp, Basic Academy Technics Set**

**Congratulations! Your level has increased by 1. **

**Congratulations! Your level has increased by 1.**

**Congratulations! Your level has increased by 1.**

**Congratulations! Your level has increased by 1.**

**Congratulations! Your level has increased by 1.**

Smirking to my self I went up to the closest Naruto clone and jumped up onto his shoulders before draping myself over his shoulders and purring when he started to pet me.

"Hey this cat is freaking amazing!" Said Naruto to Iruka.

"It certainly is Naruto. Maybe you should keep it? It certainly seems to like you well enough." Said Iruka gesturing to me relaxing on Naruto neck.

"Why the hell not! Lets see, your name can be… Daisuke (This means 'Great helper' I think) Naruto said while his clone brought me to the original so I could jump onto his shoulder.

**New Name: Daisuke!**

"Naruto, come over here there's something I want to give you." Said Iruka with a grin which I was mirroring in my mind.

**Name: **Bob

**Title: **The Gamer

**Level: **6** Next Level: **2.51%

**Affiliation: **Konoha

**HP: **50/50

**CP:** 80/80

**STR: **4

**VIT: **5

**DEX: **10 (15)=25

**INT: **1 (10)=11

**WIS: **5 (20)=25

**SPD:** 14

**Status: Catman** (+3 DEX &amp; +2 WIS per level) **Reincarnated** (+10 INT &amp; +10 WIS)

**Description: **Just your average guy in his previous life, Bob has been reincarnated into a cat with 'The Gamer' powers. Surprise!

**Points: **25

**Ryo: **0

**Skills:**

**[Gamer's Mind (Passive) LvMax]**

Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Grants Immunity to psychological status effect. Has added benefit of hiding all evidence of your past life from mind probes.

**[Gamer's Body (Passive) LvMax]**

Grants a body that allows the user to live the real world like a game. Sleeping in a bed restores HP, CP and removes most status effects.

**[Observe (Passive/Active) Lv3 Exp: 2.59% CP: 5]**

Through continuous observation, a skill to observe objects, situation, and persons was generated that allows for quick information gathering. The higher the skill, the greater the data obtained.

**[Tracking (Passive) Lv 4 Exp: 52.07%]**

This is the ability to follow someone through the signs they leave behind.

Passively increases your skill at tracking 4%

**[Stealth (Passive) Lv 3 Exp: 12.50%]**

This is a measure of your ability to remain undetected.

Passively increases infiltration 1%

Passively increases concealment 1%

**[Cat Fighting (Passive) Lv 1 Exp: 0:89%]**

This is the equivalent of cat brawling. Not bad but not that great either.

Passively increases DEX by 5%

Passively increases STR by 2.5%

Passively increases VIT by 2.5%


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer, i don't own Naruto or are making any money of this fic.

Catman Chapter 2

"I still can't believe that Iruka gave me his headband." Said Naruto to me with as he walked to his apartment.

"I guess it's time to show you my home now then huh? It's pretty plain, but it's home." Said Naruto as he opened the door to his home.

I jump off his shoulder and entered into the fundamental bachelors apartment. There were clothes and dirty underwear everywhere, empty food bags lying around, and cruddy furniture. At least there wasn't any beer bottles as well, because although I know that shinobi are supposed to be adults but a drunk Naruto... Imagine drunken clones. Drunken Naruto clones. Terrifying.

As Naruto bustled of to bed I stared at him and mentally activated **Observe**.

**Name: **Naruto

**Title:** Academy Student (+25% experience gain up to level 10)

**Level: **10 **Next Level:** 0.35%

**Affiliation: **Konoha

**HP: **2020/2020

**CP: **1550/1550

**STR:** 51

**VIT: **112

**DEX: **27

**INT: **19

**WIS: **34

**SPD: **39

**Status: Uzumaki** (+10 VIT, +10 INT, +50% experience to [Fuinjutsu] Skill), **Kyuubi Jinchuuriki **(+100 HP &amp; +100 CP per Level)

**Description: Uzumaki Naruto is the dead last of the Konoha Academy having failed the graduation thrice before while clearly not prepared to graduate. His past is shrouded in mystery.**

'... Damn, I mean, I know that he doesn't actually deserve the last place he got but... I still suck major ass. No rest for the wicked I suppose, so let it be time, time to grind.'

XxXxXxXxXxX

'Annnnnnd I have no idea what to do. I mean I wasn't exactly born here. I can't just go to the nearest training field and fight wild animals. Hell, I'd probably get mugged by the cat mafia on the way...'

'Wait a minute; the cat mafia idea is stupid but stray cats? This is a city; it's probably got tons of them! So I'll just go around beating the shit out of them! Or them beating the shit out of me I suppose...'

**Quest Alert**

**Lay down the law: Beat 0/10 common stray cats**

**Bonus: Defeat 'Cuddles'**

**Completion Award: Street cred, 1000 exp**

**Bonus reward: More Street cred, Basic Tiger style scroll**

'Oh hell yaaa! Time to go find me some furry ass.'

Jumping out of Naruto's windowsill I start to move silently from roof to roof in search of stray cats. Seeing some in an alley I stop on top of the building right next to it to **Observe** them.

**Street Cat Lvl 3**

**HP: 120/120 CP: 70/70**

**Street Cat Lvl 4**

**HP: 150/150 CP: 90/90**

**Street Cat Lvl 3**

**HP: 130/130 CP: 70/70**

**Street Cat Lvl 5**

**HP: 200/200 CP: 120/120**

All four of the cats are currently going through a restaurant's garbage can for food. I know that to have a chance at wining this fight I'll need to take out the level 5 first. Positioning myself directly above their group I drop as silently as I can onto the back of the level 5 cat.

My claws penetrate its back and my teeth immediately find its jugular. A few pings almost distract me from the other three cats jumping at me. Jumping off of the corpse I turn as fast as I can and try to dodge the claws and teeth coming at me from all directions.

-15 Health

Hissing from the pain in my left front leg I dive for one of the opponent's throats, trying to one-hit him. I manage to get my teeth around it but I'm forced to retreat without confirming his death when both level 3's claw at my hind legs.

-20 Health

I manage to tear the eye off one of the pair and dart away without getting any further hurt. By now all but one of the level 3's has debilitating injuries, with the level 4 bleeding out from its throat and is only putting up token defiance, while one of the remaining level 3 is missing an eye.

Backing my self up against a wall I wait for one of my opponents to make a move while I **Observe** all of them.

**Street Cat Lvl 3**

**HP: 115/120 CP: 70/70**

**Street Cat Lvl 4 - (Bleeding Out)**

**HP: 5/150 CP: 90/90**

**Street Cat Lvl 3 - (Half-Blind)**

**HP: 60/130 CP: 70/70**

**Street Cat Lvl 5 - (Dead)**

**HP: 0/200 CP: 120/120**

Suddenly the L3 missing an eye lunges for me. I avoid him completely to charge his partner, catching him flat footed. He swipes at my head and I duck underneath it, losing part of a ear, but succeeding in ripping out his neck with my own claws.

-3 Health

I turn as fast as I can to face the final cat, L4 having bled out. Both of us are low on health and exhausted, so exhausted that I end up tripping on one of the corpses.

The second I trip he dives for me and we both end up cutting each other's cheek with our claws. Running around his new found blind side I dodge a sloppy swipe and rip out his throat with my teeth.

**Congratulations! Your level has increased by 1.**

**Pushing yourself to the limit makes your ****VIT go up by 2.**

**Pushing yourself to the limit makes your STR go up by 1.**

**Jumping and dodging has caused your DEX to go up by 2.**

**The choice to eliminate the most dangerous opponents first has caused your WIS to go up by 1.**

**[Killer Instinct (Passive) Lv 1 Exp: 0.00%]**

This is the measure of your killer instinct.

Passively increases your critical hit chance by 2%

**[Physical Endurance (Passive) Lv 1 Exp: 0.00%]**

The body's durability increases and you take less damage.

3% decrease in physical damage.

**[Free Running (Passive) Lv 1 Exp: 0.00%]**

The ability to run freely unobstructed by traditional obstacles.

Passively increases DEX 2%

**[Cat Fighting]'s Level has risen by four.**

Once I realize out that the fight is over I collapse into a panting mess.

'That... was way to close. I almost died, sooo many times during that fight. I really really really need to train. I went all the way down to 12 Health!'

'Still though, that fight gave me a ton of stuff; actual fighting experience, a level, levels in my skills, and a bunch of badass new skills! Now lets check this shit out, **Stats'**

**Name:** Daisuke

**Title: **The Gamer

**Level: **7** Next Level: **29.31%

**Affiliation: **Konoha

**HP: **32/70

**CP:** 90/90

**STR: **5 (2.5%)=5

**VIT: **7 (2.5%)=7

**DEX: **12 (18+7%)=30

**INT: **1 (10)=11

**WIS: **6 (22)=28

**SPD:** 17

**Status: Catman **(+3 DEX &amp; +2 WIS per level) **Reincarnated** (+10 INT &amp; +10 WIS)

**Description: **Just your average guy in his previous life, Bob has been reincarnated into a cat with 'The Gamer' powers. Surprise!

**Points: **30

**Ryo: **0

'I still don't think that saving my points was a Bad idea, because I know that I'll get stats easier the lower that they are, but if this keeps up I'm going to die. DIE.'

Getting up off the ground I jump back up to the rooftop I came down from.

'So ya, no more fighting tonight. Though I should probably do some training.'

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

After that I go back to Naruto's apartment and go on top of his roof. Opening my **Inventory** I select the set of scrolls that I received for defeating Mizuki. **Basic Academy Technics Set. **I place my paw on top of it and a screen pops up.

**You've obtained the skill catalogue [Basic Academy Technics Set]**

**Would you like to open the catalog?**

**[Kawarimi (Active) Lv 1 Exp: 0.00% CP:10]**

**Praise the log.**

**Active 100% increase to log praising.**

**Requirements: 10 DEX**

**[Bunshin (Active) Lv 1 Exp: 0.00% CP:5]**

**Creates a clone. This clone is insubstantial and does not interact with the surrounding environment. Note, instead of creating more clones Bunshin will fail if overloaded with chakra.**

**Requirements: 5 WIS**

**[Henge (Active) Lv 1 Exp: 0.00% CP:10]**

**Creates a disguise according to a memory. Is only as good as the detail you put into it however. Can be dispelled with one solid hit.**

**Requirements: 10 WIS**

Practically drooling I tried to select '**Henge'**

**Cannot learn due to stat restrictions**

'I suppose that the requirements are based off of our base stats, eh 4 points into wisdom I suppose.'

**You've obtained the skill's 'Henge, Bunshin, Kawarimi'**

**Quest Alert**

**Are you stronger than a 5'th Grader?: Reach around academy student level base stats.**

**Objectives:**

**STR: 5/20**

**VIT: 7/20**

**DEX: 12/20**

**INT: 1/20**

**WIS: 10/20**

**Completion Award: 1000 Exp, Basic training weights, Basic training book set.**

'This is great, if I can finish these two quests then I should have the all basics of what I need to get strong; a taijutsu style, the basic training materials, and a broken as fuck ability to abuse.'

I decided that I should be able to make some notable progress before tomorrow in my physical stats. Jumping to my feet I looked around the roof I was currently on. It was… empty. There was some gravel lying around and a plant or two but nothing special.

Moving too the edge of the roof I looked over it and coming too a decision I picked up a pebble with my paw and placed it on top of my nose, balancing it I walked to the edge of the roof and then started to walk around it. Picking up speed I started to job, switching to running every few minutes or so.

I continued this all through the night, with short breaks whenever I got tired. When I saw the sun coming up I stopped my training too take a look at my new stats.

**Running for a long time makes your ****VIT go up by 11.**

**Sprinting has made your STR go up by 9.**

**Balancing yourself and another object on precarious edges causes your DEX to go up by 7.**

**Thinking up a good way to train more than one stat has caused your WIS to increase by 2.**

'I'm so exhausted right now, all nighters are bad enough, but when you spend all that time exercising? I'm done. I'll just spend the rest of the day sleeping on Naruto.'

'I should defiantly do this again, but I don't think that I will get anywhere near as drastic an increase in stats. I started the night with almost all my stats below 10 or very near it, so it was **very** easy to get them. After the first 4-5 it started to slow down. I'm going to keep doing this but I shouldn't except anywhere near as many stats.'

Hearing Naruto waking up below I slipped in through his window waited for him to get ready. Lapping up the milk he set out for me I jump onto his shoulder as he leaves his apartment and go to sleep on his shoulder on his way to the Academy.

**Name:** Daisuke

**Title: **The Gamer

**Level: **7** Next Level: **29.31%

**Affiliation: **Konoha

**HP: **140/140

**CP:** 145/145

**STR: **14 (2.5%)=14

**VIT: **18 (2.5%)=18

**DEX: **19 (18+7%)=38

**INT: **1 (10)=11

**WIS: **12 (22)=32

**SPD:** 26

**Status: Catman **(+3 DEX &amp; +2 WIS per level) **Reincarnated** (+10 INT &amp; +10 WIS)

**Description: **Just your average guy in his previous life, Bob has been reincarnated into a cat with 'The Gamer' powers. Surprise!

**Points: **26

**Ryo: **0

**Skills:**

**[Gamer's Mind (Passive) LvMax]**

Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Grants Immunity to psychological status effect. Has added benefit of hiding all evidence of your past life from mind probes.

**[Gamer's Body (Passive) LvMax]**

Grants a body that allows the user to live the real world like a game. Sleeping in a bed restores HP, CP and removes most status effects.

**[Observe (Passive/Active) Lv3 Exp: 2.59% CP: 5]**

Through continuous observation, a skill to observe objects, situation, and persons was generated that allows for quick information gathering. The higher the skill, the greater the data obtained.

**[Tracking (Passive) Lv 4 Exp: 52.07%]**

This is the ability to follow someone through the signs they leave behind.

Passively increases your skill at tracking 4%

**[Stealth (Passive) Lv 3 Exp: 12.50%]**

This is a measure of your ability to remain undetected.

Passively increases infiltration 1%

Passively increases concealment 1%

**[Cat Fighting (Passive) Lv 5 Exp: 67:09%]**

This is the equivalent of cat brawling. Not bad but not that great either.

Passively increases DEX by 5%

Passively increases STR by 2.5%

Passively increases VIT by 2.5%

**[Killer Instinct (Passive) Lv 2 Exp: 67.04%]**

This is the measure of your killer instinct.

Passively increases your critical hit chance by 4%

**[Physical Endurance (Passive) Lv 1 Exp: 92.40%]**

The body's durability increases and you take less damage.

3% decrease in physical damage.

**[Free Running (Passive) Lv 1 Exp: 0.14%]**

The ability to run freely unobstructed by traditional obstacles.

Passively increases DEX 2%

**[Kawarimi (Active) Lv 1 Exp: 0.00% CP:10]**

Praise the log.

Active 100% increase to log praising.

**[Bunshin (Active) Lv 1 Exp: 0.00% CP:5]**

Creates a clone. This clone is insubstantial and does not interact with the surrounding environment. Note, instead of creating more clones Bunshin will fail if overloaded with chakra

**[Henge (Active) Lv 1 Exp: 0.00% CP:10]**

Creates a disguise according to a memory. Is only as good as the detail you put into it however. Can be dispelled with one solid hit.


End file.
